Sharingan Parenthood
by INUcarrot1
Summary: Whats a women of the Akatsuki supposed to do when she's pregnant with the son or daughter of infamous Tobi well find out for yourself.
1. Chapter 1

**superflyingtackelingpounce XP**

_**Sharingan parenthood**_

I have to find Konan! Where is she? '_oh god, oh god!'_

I ran through the Akatsuki hide out trying to find the only other woman here. I needed her desperately! But where the hell was she!

"Ahhh damnit!" I yelled

"Why is Heidi-chan yelling?" I turned around to meet the one who got me into this situation. The masked man of the Akatsuki, Tobi.

"T-tobi… I- I was just…ummm… you know. I was-" I was showing to much of my emotion. Stuttering over my words and not looking him in the eyes. I was giving away the sign of stress.

"Is something wrong with Heidi-chan?" 'Tobi' asked.

"N-No I…. I- excuse to me Tobi-san but I need to find someone." I walked past him not making eye contact. I could feel him staring at me as I walked away. _I need to avoid him till I figure out what to do with this…this thing. _I walk down the dully-lit hallway in search for Konan, but she was nowhere.

"Where could she be……. Wait…...she must be there…with him. Pein…"

"What." I winced at the sound of his voice. I didn't even sense him near me. This thing was already messing with my skills. I turned around to meet two hypnotic eyes.

"L-leader-sama," I said bowing slightly. "I didn't sense you there." he just kept on staring down at me.

"Is something the matter?" he asked, though not really seeming to care

"No, I was just looking for Konan….-sama."

"She's on a mission." he showed no emotion, no sigh that he actually cared, he seemed hollow.

"I see, well could you please in form me when she comes back I need to talk to her…. its urgent." that word was enough to make leader interested.

"Urgent…."

"Yes…" I was becoming nervous. "excuses me leader I…I have to go train." I turned back around and walked away. When I looked back to see if he was still there, he was gone. _I am having one hell of a day!_

I walked aimlessly around the Akatsuki hideout all day. Other members ignored me as I walked past them, they didn't seem to care about my presence. Luckily, I didn't run into leader or "Tobi". Nevertheless, the day still went by rather slowly.

"Ugh, what am I going to do? I am so dead if any of them find out I am going to be killed." I sat in a quiet field watching the lighting bugs fly around me. The moon shown perfectly on the dewy grass, making the field light up slightly. I lied myself down only to sit back up again. I could sense someone near and they were approaching fast. I stood up in a fight stance ready for anything, but clam down when I saw Kisame walk into the field.

"Heidi-chan there you are we've been looking for you… well Tobi, Sasori, and I. what are you doing in this field so late at night?"

I sighed. "Kisame-san could you come here please." Kisame walked over to me with a somewhat worried expression on his face.

"What is it?" I looked down at the ground. "Look at me Heidi-chan and tell me." he demanded.

"Kisame, do you…do you like children?" he gave me a puzzled look.

"What? Why are you asking me this?"

"Just answer!" I screeched. He sighed

"Well, I don't know. I mean as long as they are not in my way I couldn't give a shit, but other than that I don't really like the annoying little brats. Why?" I gave him a nervous look.

"How do you think Tobi would feel about them?" I asked. Kisame snickered

"Well I would have to say that he probably wouldn't mind them. Maybe he even likes them, but he doesn't seem to be one to…well… actually sleep with a woman. But then again I could be wrong." I put my hands on my hips and looked at Kisame.

"Well what makes you think he wouldn't sleep with a woman and get her pregnant? What makes you think having sex with him wouldn't be spectacular? It would probably be amazing actually. He seems the romantic type, unlike the rest of the organization. You would all just rape a girl." I gave him a stern look. I was irritated with him. He looked at me and was about to respond to my little out burst when Sasori and "Tobi" walked into the field.

"HEIDI-CHAN!" I heard Tobi yell my name for everyone and thing to hear. He ran? No flashed over to me in no time at all I was on the ground be glomped by "Tobi". I started to laugh

"Tobi stop! Hahaha that tickles! Tobi! Tobi! TOBI!" I yelled. He stopped immediately. And stood up grabbing my arm.

"Tobi is a good boy and happy that Heidi-chan is alright! Tobi was really worried!"

"Yes, he wouldn't shut his mouth about how worried he was for you." Sasori said in an expressionless tone. I smiled at him. Tobi was always so good to me.

"Well we should be heading back. We don't want anyone to see us out in this open field." Kisame stated.

As we were walking back the hideout "Tobi" and Sasori were in front and Kisame and I were in back. Kisame took my hand and pulled me to the side of the woods.

"What is it?" I asked nervously. He looked me straight in the eyes.

"Heidi…. Your….pregnant aren't you." the blood from my face drained. I was completely lost I didn't know what to say. Was I to say yes, if so would they kill me or no, and run away for 9 months. My choice was to say nothing and keep walking. I caught up with "Tobi" and Sasori not long after so did Kisame. He was looking at me with an intense stare. He knew. _Shit shit shit shit shit shit! He knows!_

Surprisingly the walk back to the hideout was quiet. Usually "Tobi" was gabbing away, but this time he was exceptionally quite and …. It was nice for a change.

When we got back to the hideout everyone was still up. They were all in going about there business. Though, unfortunately, I saw no sign of Konan. Once we were in Sasori took off to his room to finish on some new puppets of his and "Tobi"….well…. He saw poor Deidara.

"SEPITON WE FOUND HEIDI-CHAN!" as "Tobi" raced after a running Deidara, Kisame grabbed my arm and dragged me to his room. I struggled in his grip, but finally giving up realizing he was stronger. When we reached his room he threw me on the floor.

"Kisame! What are you doing?" I screamed. He didn't even look down at me he just walked over to his bed and sat down. "Kisame!" I yelled again "what do you want!"

"To know if your pregnant." silence fell over the room and the tension grew. I said nothing as I stood up and made my way to the door, but before I could grab the knob Kisame had me pinned to the wall. I was almost scared of the look he was giving me. Kisame and I were the best of friends more like brother and sister. Though me being the more… well attractive one. **(I'm not saying Kisame is ugly. Actually I like him I think he's cute!)** He was protective of me when it came to fights and to my dismay ….men. Though I still did love him. And when he found out I was seeing "Tobi" he DIDN'T CARE! I guess it was because he knew "Tobi" would never hurt me, well he was wrong. "Enough of the silent games, Heidi! TELL ME!" I winced at the anger in his voice. I took a deep breath.

"Yes…" I whispered. Kisame let go of me and turned his back to me. He stayed that way for a while.

"You have to get ride of it," I looked at him shocked. "give it to another family, kill it. Just get rid of it."

"Kisame… I ….I can't I-"

"You have to." he said. "Unless you want to die." I tensed up a bit.

"But how am I going to do that. Run away for 9 months and come back. What do you think leader will think. He will know, he's not stupid. Neither are the other members, they'll suspect the same thing." he sighed and turned back to me.

"I know, but what else are we going to do."

"Kisame you're not going to do anything. This is my problem and my fault. I wasn't careful." he was going to say something else when who ,but the great Uchia Itachi walked in the room.

"Kisame we…. Heidi-chan." he looked at me with his glowing red Sharingan eyes.

"I-itachi-san ..I.. I'll talk to you about this matter later Kisame-san." I made my way past Itachi and out into the hall. I heard the doors close behind me and the sound of deep men voices speaking.

'_I think it's best time I go to bed' _

I made my way down the hall just walking casually, unfortunately for me I ran into Hidan, literally. He came flying down the hall and crash into me.

"Ow." was all I could say when I hit the hard floor. _This can't be good for the baby._

"Watch where you're going you little bitch!" I looked up at Hidan already standing. I stood up. He was much taller than I was. A good 3 inches taller.

"I'm sorry Hidan." shit mood swings were already kicking in. "But.. I am pretty damn sure that you were the one who knocked into me. SO I do believe you own me an apology." Hidan gave me a dirty look.

"Ya right, like I wouldn't say sorry to the likes of you." GO AWAY MOOD SWINGS SHOOW!!

My eyes started to tear up, nothing makes me cry I mean nothing but for some reason, I burst out in tears in front of Hidan. I was crying so hard I started to hiccup.

"What the fuck! Stop crying, what did I do?"

"Hidan you're a jerk! I hate you. WHAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" I fell down on the floor crying and hugging Hidan's legs.

"GET OFF MY LEGS YOU FREEKEN BITCH!" I stood up and got pretty damn close to Hidan's face so close that our lips almost touched and he looked kind of nervous. I smirked at him and then just for the enjoyment I kissed him. God was he shocked. He didn't move or kiss back. DIE MOOD SWINGS DIE! Then being the idiotic pregnant woman I was I started to cry again, this time I started to scream. LEVAE ME ALONE MOOD SWINGS! GAHHHH! I was having a temper tantrum right in front of Hidan. I was like a little child. I kicked my legs on the ground and my arms were flying everywhere. Hidan still stood there shocked that I had just kissed him. When I started to scream louder that's when everyone came out of their rooms.

"What the hell is with all the scream…..ing? Heidi?" Deidara was really confused from the sound of his voice.

"Hidan what the hell did you do to Heidi!" Kisame said. Hidan turned his head toward Kisame.

"I… I don't.. know. She just was cocky one minuet, crying the next, then she kissed me, and now she is…well now she's-"

"Hold on!" "Tobi" yelled. "Why did Heidi-chan kiss Hidan-san for?" he almost sounded angry. MOOD SWINGS LEAVE ME BE!

"Tobi!" I yelled and ran to him. I squeezed him so tight I though I heard his bones break.

"Ahhhhh is Heidi-chan okay?" I looked at "Tobi" and smiled. I gave his mask a kiss

"Never been better." I let go of him and skipped away from the others. I could tell they were all very confused about the how situation, especially Hidan, but at least my mood swings were over. I could now rest and figure out what to do with the growing being inside me.

**Ya well if it sucked tell me so I can change what sucked I would like to know. And if your wondering why I put theses: " " around Tobi. Then you obviously don't know who he really is, but you'll find out soon enough. And find you do know who he is…. Well good for you. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay ya here's the story. Oh ya I am getting a custom to saying: HI HO SILVER AWAY!, so if I say that I am really bored. Just thought I'd put that out there.**

My eye opened to the wonderful face that is HOLY SHIT LEADER!

"LEADER! What are you doing in my room?" I asked while covering myself with the blanket. I only sleep in my bra and underwear, not to bright considering I live in a place with a bunch of s- ranked guy criminals, but when was I ever really the bright one. I was pregnant with "Tobi's" son or daughter. Leader looked at me. His eye were so hollow no emotions lied beyond.

"Heidi, you were screaming in your sleep." my eyes bulged

"What? W-why was I - I screaming?"

"I don't know."

"Tobi knows! Tobi knows!" I giggled at the sound of his voice. He was so cheerful why was he in the Akatsuki?

"Tell me Tobi." "Tobi" clapped his hands together.

"Okay, but leader- sama will half to leave. It's only for "Tobi" and Heidi to know." leader rolled his eyes and walked out and closed the door.

"So Tobi why was I screaming?" I said while smiling at him.

"I don't know and I don't care right now. I just got Pein out so we could be together." his other side was coming out now. The first time I slept with him this happened he told me he would tell who he really was in time, but I still don't know.

"Tobi I-" but I was cut off by "Tobi's" soft lips on mine. He kissed me with so much passion I couldn't help but kiss back. His mask was on half way, but once he climbed on top of me he took it off completely. He had such a gouges face. He bit my lip for entrance and I gladly let him in. **(it's going to get a little heated here so ya… lemonade) **his tongue swirled around my mouth, exploring every inch of it. Our tongues fought for demonic (sp) he won. Soon he was kissing my neck with butterfly kisses trying to find my weak spot and he did just that. I let out a quiet moan only he could hear. He started to suck and nip at my neck and I started to moan louder.

"Mhmm you like that don't you."

"Yeeeesss" I moaned

He continued, he stared to grind against me and I did the same. I hear I low growl from his throat.

"T-Tobi ahhhh." he kissed me to silence the moan, but he suddenly stopped and put his mask back on. "Wh-what?"

"Some one's coming." I was going to say something else but then he pounced back on me and started to tickle me.

"Hahahaha Tobi! Ahahahahah Tobi that tickles!"

"I know Heidi-Chan, but Tobi loves you and Tobi likes when you smile!" he continued to tickle me until Sasori walked into my room.

"What are you two doing?" Sasori asked in his usually monotone vice.

"Tobi is tickling Heidi-Chan!" "Tobi said happily. Sasori raised a brow.

"In her bra and underwear?" "Tobi" looked down at me and I laughed.

"Yes Sasori-san. I like it when he does this I find it very attractive!" I said

"Yes well keep it down Hidan is still sleeping and I like to keep it that way." "Tobi" jumped off me. He stood up straight and put his hand to his mask.

"Yes Sasori-san!" Sasori rolled his eyes and walked out. I giggled as "Tobi" closed the door again and came over to me. "Heidi you were screaming about some strange things you know." I looked at him. _His other side is back out again_.

"Like wh-" I didn't get to finish my sentence because I was in the bathroom throwing up. "Okay that is just gro-" I threw up again. "Tobi" walked over to me and leaned against the wall.

"Heidi are you okay?" I wiped my mouth.

"Oh ya, just peachy." I said while brushing my MOUTH. I spit the …. Whatever it was in the sink. "It's probably just the bug. I did have a head ache yesterday." "Tobi" shifted his position.

"I have been meaning to talk to you about that…. Yesterday's-"

"Oh that! Simple I was high." "Tobi" cocked his head

"You were high?"

"Ya, come on who doesn't get high here. I'm sure even Konan does."

"I don't know why I date you sometimes." I laughed.

"Because I'm sexy."

"Tobi likes sexy girls."

"Tobi's a bad boy."

"No …. he's a good boy!" with that "Tobi" skipped out of my room. I walked out of my bathroom and into my room where…

"HOLY SHIT ITACHI!" the Uchia looked at me with no visible expression on his face**. **"Okay you know what? I'm-"

"Pregnant." I stood still, I was frozen. _How did he know? Did Kisame tell him? Or was it the out burst yesterday?_

"Itachi-san, you do realize I'm in my bra and underwear… right?"

"I don't mind." _that was the first perverted thing I have ever heard him say! APPOCOLIPS! AHHHHHHH!_

"Ummm right. Well since I have given away my body to the whole fucken Akatsuki…."

"Stop changing the subject." Itachi said while closing the door. "I know your pregnant. I heard you and Kisame speaking last night." I looked at him

"Itachi, this must not get in the open. You understand that right?" he said nothing and just looked at me.

"I'll take that as a yes…… Oh and I need to change." with that he was gone in a flash. _god why don't we tell the freekin Hokgae that I'm pregnant._

I walked through the halls of the Akatsuki hideout BORED OUT OF MY MIND! "Lucky" for me most everyone was there except Kisame, Itachi, and Konan. No one else had missions.

"Bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bored, bor-"

"Hey, Heidi-Chan." I looked up to see Deidara walking towards me.

"Deidara, hey! What's up?"

"Nothing, un."

"God I am so BORED, you know what I think I may go bug Hidan, just for the fun of it." Deidara gave me a funny look.

"Heidi-Chan I don't mean to be mean, but is there something wrong with your head, un?" I laughed at his question.

"Ya probably, but my guess is it's just a tumor!"

"Ahhhh…."

"Catch you later Dei!" I waved to him and ran for Hidan's room.

I knocked on the door slightly…. No answer…… I knocked on it again……. No answer…. I banged on it…..no answer…… I FUCKEN KICKD IT DOWN!

"WHAT THE HELL HEIDI!" ahh the answer I was looking for!

"Hidan!" I ran over to him and hugged him. He started to push me away.

"Get the hell off me you freak!" MOOD SWINGS ONLY AROUND HIM! What… The… Fuck.

"But… but HIDAN I LOVE YOU!" his eyes widened

"GET.OFF.ME. NOW!"

"WHAAAAAAAAAAA! I WANT CHOCOLATE PUDDING! WHAAAAA!" my cries got louder and louder. It traveled through the hide out and EVERYONE came to see what was up. When they came in the room I was on the floor curled up in a ball craving chocolate pudding and crying. Hidan was standing there confused as ever.

"WHAT DID HIDAN-SAN DO TO TOBI'S HEIDI-CHAN!" for once "Tobi" was angry and apparently Hidan noticed.

"Okay I did not do anything swear she came in here telling me she loved me and hugging me. Then she was on the floor crying. I swear to Jashin I did nothing." I stood up.

"Kakuzu!" Kakuzu slowly turned toward me.

"What?" he said in a cool voice. I ran over to him and kissed him on the cheek…mask…thing. His eye widened. He was about to kill me with his threads when "Tobi" grabbed me away from him. DIE MOOD SWINGS! GO.TO.HELL.

"Tobi thinks Heidi-Chan is sick."

"TOBI IS WRONG I AM FINE I AM JUST……..I want cake lots and lots of SHIT!" mood swings don't go away no matter how hard you try. "Whoa dudes I'M HIGH! Why are you all staring at me? Why do you all hate me? I HATE YOU ALL! GO TO HELL? Leave me alone! Whaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa -"

"Shut up" leader was getting pist off. I could tell by the sound of his voice. "Tobi, take Heidi for a walk or something just get her away from here. Now." "Tobi" picked me up bridal style and ran out of the Hideout.

When we were a good 2 miles away "Tobi" set me down on my feet. He took off his mask and looked at me.

"Heidi, we need to talk." I looked at him my body tensed up. "You are being very strange. What's going on?"

"Tobi nothing is going on. Everything is fine. I'm fine. You're fine…really fine." my emotions and mood swings were becoming too much for me I was going to have a break down I could feel it. The tears were coming and my heart was beating. I thought the world was going to break under my feet. I couldn't handle it. It felt like the world just put all it's pressure on me. I fell to my knees crying "Tobi" knelt down in front of me.

"Heidi what's wrong?" "Tobi" asked while wiping tears from my face. I looked up at him._ Should I tell him? Or should I not and make an excuse up. What should I do?_

"Tobi…I-I'm pregnant."

**XD that's it for now folks until next chapter! DIDDLE DADDEL DOOOOOO! -.-**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bla bla bla bla bla I know some of you are older than me. Get more homework… but I do hang out with friends AND THEY DON'T LEAVE ME ALONE! But anyway I am updating yayness! Voot! Oh ya and I'm stupid so it takes me forever to do homework… that's why they say "omg it's that sped girl" oh and I got kicked off the computer for a while te he. I'm sneaking right now (till 14 years of age…. 8 months)**

"So get an abortion." I looked up at him tears streaming down my face.

"What?" my voice was full of hurt and anger. The thought of getting an abortion… I… I was just completely against them. Destroying a life for your own sake, I thought it to be horrible.

"You heard me. Get rid of the thing." his voice was incredibly serious. I didn't know if he didn't want the kid or didn't want me to get hurt.

"Tobi… how… how can you say that. Destroying a life, your own son or daughters life. Why would you want to do that?" My anger was now rising. Tobi used to be so kind what was wrong with him? He was being so cruel.

"I really don't care. It's not the first child I have had." he basically split my heart in two with that sentence. _It wasn't the first child he had? _"Just get rid of it. It will be a nuisance to us and the organization." I stood up. Drying my tears I had no more, I was sick of it. He was acting like a bastard. My temper was just about to blow.

"What are you?" the pure anger and hate coming from my voice. I could almost taste the venom dripping from my words.

"Excuse me?" he asked. He sounded confused and angered.

"You have turned into a bastard. Tobi you used to be kind and sweet. Now you are nothing, but a selfish man. You want to take your own child's life away. I don't understand. I think I fell in love with Tobi not this…this other man." "Tobi" Laughed I raised a brow.

"There never was a Tobi." I thought I was going to take his mask off right there and slap him, but I reframed myself.

"You son of bitch! I hate you! I don't know why I even fell in love with you. Burn in hell!" those words were the first cruel things I had ever said to "Tobi", he seemed to be as speechless as me. That was until he hit me.

The sting hurt, not my cheek, but my heart. It ached so bad. I wanted to run away and I did. I ran away from him and the Akatsuki. My heart was pounding in my chest and my head hurt. It felt like there was a lump in my throat and like it would never go away. I could feel the sting of tears at the rim of my eyes just ready to burst out, but they didn't. It started to rain and my tears practically sucked themselves back in.

"I would rather stay here then return to that place." I never wanted to return. I knew, though, that if I ran away they would come after me. "Pein needs me." _But the baby will need me more._ "If I go to the leaf I'm sure they'll help, but it will be to obvious I would be going there. Maybe to the light. They couldn't reach me there anyway and I may find a new friend to help me out." these thoughts were good. I could encourage myself. Maybe being a single mother wouldn't be so bad. _I'm going to run away_

"No your not." I turned around to meet the ice blue eyes of Konan.

"…Konan…" I said through I pouring rain "You're back." she just stared at me.

"You're not running away."

"Konan I really don't think you should be telling me what to do. You don't know what's going on."

"Heidi, if you run away we will find you and kill you." her voice was emotionless.

"I know this, but-"

"But… your not being mature about this." I raised a brow.

"Mature… Konan Tobi wants me to get an abortion." Konan looked away a bit of worry in her expression.

"You're….pregnant."

"Yes." there was an awkward silence after this. The tension thickened.

"Well you will still have to stay." I cocked my head.

"Konan, Leader will never let me keep this baby. I think that's really the last thing this type of organization needs."

"I disa-" I cut her off

"Konan, I mean no disrespect. But you don't know what you are talking about."

"I know more than you think. Heidi you are 19. Being pregnant at your age is going to be tough. Your child will need to be cared for." her voice was so strict.

"I realize this, but-"

"I don't care for what you have to say. You and Tobi are both incredibly strong. Your child will be strong as well." I smirked.

"Konan… you're persuading me to keep the child." for the first time I saw Konan actually smile.

"Well….yes, I am." I smiled

"Well even if that was possible I doubt that this baby would go over well with the rest of the members."

"Yes well they can manage. I think this child will be of use… if you want it that way." I stared up at the sky. The rain was now lightly falling, it was a light sprinkle. I was soaked through my cloak and my make up was running. My head was full of thought, just running around. My head ache was still pounding, but luckily the lump in my throat was gone. My heart was at a slow steady pace.

"Maybe it will be…"

"I take that as a yes." I nodded my head.

As we were walking back to the hideout I was thinking. Just thinking and when I saw the rainbow through the tress four words suddenly went through my mind.

_I love you Heidi_

I laughed to myself a bit. _I don't count on hearing those words again._

**Okay so ya… Heidi is 19... And its kinda funny. I mean Madara is like 100 something… I think. But anyway like I said up top don't count on hear…I mean seeing anything new from me for a while**


	4. Chapter 4

**My fear readers I have ruined my self again I had the chance to go on the computer again BUT… I fucked up pretty bad my saying some naughty words again -.- ya so here my story and I am writing in secrete when my parents aren't home.**

"No." I knew he would say that.

"Pein-sama I think this child would be good for us." Konan had been trying to persuade Pein in keeping this child and it was hardly working.

"I don't think it will. And what I say goes." I rolled my eyes I figured. I mean a child in the Akatsukis does seem quite absurd.

"I think you are missing the point. This child will be incredible strong. Heidi and Mada-Tobi are both strong reliable people."

"Humph." Tobi reliable? Right now I actually didn't care if this baby wasn't born… as much as I just LOVE kids I don't think I'm quite ready for one.

"Your persuading won't work Konan, enough is enough." Konan bowed her head. To her she had failed me.

"I'm sorry my lord." she was so faithful to him. I don't know why though Leader- Sama is such a jerk…. A hot jerk….

Leader sighed, "I do not approve of having this child here at all. Though it is not mine, it's up to Tobi whether it lives or Heidi dies." my eyes went wide all my muscles tensed.

"Whoa!" Leader looked at me.

"Is there something wrong, Heidi?"

"Ahhh ya! I will not be doing any dying any time soon. Actually, I plan on living till I'm older than ninety. I had my old years planned out buy a nice piece of land use it for a farm then get tired of it. Go sit on the porch and shrivel up like a grape in the sun until I die. That is when I DIE. No one will be choosing my death thank you!"

"I can see your mood changes are in full swing." I rubbed the back of my head

"Ah haha….ha." Konan and Pein were just staring at me like I was some sort of side freak show… not new.

" Like I said it's up to Tobi, not me."

"But you're the leader! You should be able to decide what goes on with your members."

"True, but I'm not the father and the father may want a say in this… thing. And if it were up to me that child would be ripped out of you as we are speaking."

"TO TOBI!" I basically ran out of leaders dully light office and into but of course … "Umm Hidan?"

"Humph! Well looks like your alive, that's unfortunate." Hidan put out his hand.

"Ahhh."

"Take it you stupid wench. You can't stay on the floor if your pregnant!" HOW DID HE KNOW!?

"AND YOU KNOW HOW?"

"You don't need to scream idiot!" I took his hand. I stood up and put my hands on my hips.

"How do you know?" I was quite anxious to know. Hidan rubbed the back of his head.

"Ha well you see… umm…" I raised a brow.

"Hidan?"

"Well I you see I kind of sort of wentthroughyourroomtoseewhatwaswrongwithyou!"

WHAMP! "WHAT THE FUCK!"

"Humph! Do not go through my room. Ever, dip shit!"

"I don't care if you are pregnant I'm gonna fuck you u-"

"Hidan- san, leave." that voice basically sent shivers down my spin.

"I'm gonna listen to you?" Hidan said in a mocking tone

"No, but you will listen to me. Leave …now." leader actually showed some annoyance in his voice. Hidan quickly walked away not looking back. I was stuck between the akatsuki leader and a so called boy friend. "Tobi what do you want to do?"

"What does Tobi want to do about what?"

"Heidi." "Tobi's" shoulder dropped. He didn't say anything. It was awkward and I was wondering what his face looked like under his mask. If it was confused, lost, scared, happy, mad, or emotionless. The silence was antagonizing. **(OMG I SPELLED THAT RIGHT!) **

"Let her live." then he just walked away.

"Then it's decided, Heidi you will live as does the child, but if it get in the way of things.."

"I know leader and thank you." I turned around and walked away with a slight smile on my face. _well I have Konan and she has always wanted a child even if she doesn't show it. I'm sure she'll be happy to help. _

"Maybe this won't be so bad." I walked down the hall towards my room.

"Hey Heidi- Chan!" I turned around to meet a familiar face that always made me smile, Kisame.

"Kisame!" I ran over to him and hugged him.

"I'm guessing from the huge you can keep the kid?"

"CHA! And guess who's gonna help me through it all…"

"Konan."

"And you."

"It sounds like fun but I have to capture the 9 tailed so…" I snorted

"It's not like your leaving right away."

"Ya but…"

"NO! You are going to help me through the first four months of my pregnancy." I said this like a cheery little munchkin girl… thing… anyway I skipped to my room happily as my mood swings were kicking in. good thing it wasn't the bad kind.

**Be happy I could write this people I got in so much trouble oh and I have to say this: I MAY GET A BOOK PUBLISHED! WEEEEE my friend and I are writing this book called Flawed and we may get it published if it's good enough. Ahh yes I love having rich friends.**


	5. Chapter 5

**ITE!!! Ya so I got a review that Heidi acts like she bipolar… she not…. BUT HELLK COME ON IF YOU HAD MADRAR'S KID IN YOU, YOU WOULD GO CRAZY!!! He is evil after all….. **

**Month two (she is already one month pregnant) **

Month two of my pregnancy wasn't so bad. I mean my mood swings went down a notch probably because I got a lot of stress off me. ( I was just bipolar before….) I still went on missions. Pein said once I reach six months pregnant I won't be much use so I should stay at the hide out. Until then I went on mission, though it still wasn't enough to keep my mind off of things. The baby, if it was a boy or girl, how I would raise it, Kisame, Leader…. Him. He was on my mind most. I felt nothing for him but hatred now. I believe he feels the same for me. Though I don't know why I couldn't get him off my mind. Doesn't matter.

The month went by quick. Kisame and Konan were helping out a lot. They helped me pick names for a girl and boy. If it was a girl it was going to be Hitome, if it was a boy Owen. I liked them both. Konan was really getting into the whole baby thing while still keeping up with her lord and his plans…. as was Kisame. Itachi could be such a jerk sometimes always pushing Kisame around. I mean I know that Kisame is weaker then him, but not much…. Okay a lot much. Others who were helping out were Sasori and Hidan. I know right. That it self deserves a big W.T.H.! But it's sweet. Who new an undead killing zombie man and a non living human puppet man could be such sweethearts. Not me…

The best thing that happened this month must have been when I told Deidara about me being pregnant.

"Who's the lucky guy?" he asked

"How sweet… but he's not lucky." I said bitterly

"Oh and why not. Your quite pretty enough for anyone here… even Leader." ooo his a good flirt… sexy.

"Ha ya!"

"I mean it." He said. "But we're getting off topic. Who's the lucky guy? Hidan… ya right. Itachi?"

"No." I said with disgust.

"Hmmm… leader….?"

"No! Of course not!" I yelled at him. He smirked.

"Okay… Sasori?" I put my hands on my hips

"Do puppets produce sperm?" I asked sarcastically

"Not that I know of." I rolled my eyes. "I don't know. Unless _we…._"

"OH GOD NO!" he looked a little startled when I screamed. "It's not that your not Cute Die… it's just if I slept with you… hell I would remember." He smirked.

"Ya you would, as would I. Drunk or not." it went silent "SO who is it then?"

"Who's left?"

"Kakuzu?"

"NO! YOU IDIOT, TOBI!" Deidara just stared at me for a moment more. He looked completely baffled.

"Are you serious?"

"Yes very."

"You sure it wasn't an accident?" I looked at him like he was a stupid cow walking in to a tree. **(WTF where did this come from) **

"Oh ya Deidara it was a total accident. He just happened to fall on me… OVER AND OVER AND OVER again!"

"What the hell that's gross!" I laughed at him is could be such a pussy sometimes.** (Excuse my language)**

Sasori was incredible sweet to me. He would bring me whatever I needed in an instant. He even built a little doll for the baby. It was for both genders. I felt very loved. And Hidan would help me read up on parenting books… kind of. I mean he wasn't the best of readers, but it's the thought that counts. Right?

I am loving this baby growing inside of me. I can't wait to see it's heart beating when we go to the screening. **( I forgot what they call them. You know when you check your baby's heart beat. And stuff) **I think anything could happen.

**Blah blah blah blah blah…. I KNOW HOW TO SPELL BLAH RIGHT! Voot. Ya so, so good so far right? Let's hope so let me know in reviews**


	6. Chapter 6

**haha haha! People really like this story I mean really they do… who knew… story**

**Month three **

Sucked balls…. I was sick basically the whole time. Kisame wasn't there to help me. Konan was on too many missions to do anything really. Hidan and Kakuzu were on a two month long mission. Diedara and Sasori were in training non stop, I don't even want to know where Zetzu was, thank god Tobi had disappeared. Guess who the only one here was…. That's right leader. Woot…woot…woot. No nothing to big happened. I mean it was just kind of awkward. I mean we would pass in the halls and we would always look at each other. I never noticed before, but he has amazing eyes.

One time when we were passing each other we got a little close and by now I guess you could say I did have a slight bump on my tummy. And his hand accidentally touched my stomach. I saw his eyes widen and I could feel the heat rising from my face. I mean I always found leader attractive, but when he touched my stomach I got a jolt in my body. And it was the good kind. 

"Hehe sorry 'bout that leader." I said nervously, he just coughed and walked away. I mean I know he's supposed to be the all powerful leader. No emotions, show nothing for no one, but I think I saw him blush. Though I was probably just me. After that nothing really happened. Nothing special. The only time leader talked to me was when he told me I would not be going on any missions until my illness was gone. Oh and he asked me how I was feeling before we bumped into each other. 

Oh ya well maybe we did see a lot more of each other. He had to take me to my screening. Talk about awkward. Once we disguised ourselves we walked to the hospital. We were in the waiting room for awhile and leader did not look happy at all. He was slouched in his chair looking out the large window in the corner of the room. Everyone was staring at us. I don't blame them though, we did look rather funny. My with me fire red hair and pierced nose and leader still had a fair amount of piercing on himself. Plus with his eyes. God I can't even begin to tell how many stars we got. They must have thought we were the oddest couple, but of course we are definitely not a couple not way. Leader would never want someone like me, come on.

We were sitting there forever waiting… and waiting… and waiting and -

"How the hell long does it take?" I heard Pein say to himself.

"They don't seem to care about pregnant women these days. You know leader if you want to you can leave." he looked at me with his memorizing eyes. 

"No… I can't do that to you. You're one of my members and I…I have to know what's going on with you." he was going to say something else, but he managed to stop himself.

"Thank you leader-sama. That's very swe- leader…ish of you." I mentally slapped myself. I almost called one of the most feared man of the ninja world SWEET? What the hell was I thinking.

"Whatever." suddenly leader got up and walked over to the front desk. Eye following him there the whole way. 

"Excuse me," he said. The lady at the desk looked up at him. 

"Yes." she said in a to sweet to be sweet voice. 

"My ahhh… umm.. Girlfriend….." he basically had to force the words girlfriend out of himself. " and I have been waiting here for hours." 

"I'm sorry sir, but you'll have to wait a little while longer. A women has been in labor for 8 hours and she in critical condition." Pein glared at the women. 

"And it takes all the doctors in the hospitable to help her? I don't think so. Get us a doctor. Now." I nurse looked frightened to no end. 

"Y-yes." she got up and disappeared through the double doors. Pein walked back to his seat next to me. 

"Such imbeciles." I looked at him. He put his face in his hands. 

"Thank you leader." I said quietly. He didn't say anything and didn't look at me. For the next 20 minuets we sat in silence. Pein was mad. He didn't want to be… I could tell. He was just about to get up again when they called my name.

"Heidi Nakamura." I stood up and so did Pein. We followed the nurse all the way to a big white room. There was some equipment in there I had not seen before and a bed that I could lay on. 

"Doctor will see you soon." she closed the door.

"Just another saying for It'll be an hour." Pein muttered to himself. I sat down on the little bed and not long after a doctor came in. She was young and beautiful. Long dirty blond hair, chocolate brown eyes and a perfect complexion. 

"Hi, Heidi, I'm Doctor Yamada. And you must be her boyfriend…?" he didn't say anything. 

"This is Nagato." Pein looked at me with surprise. 

"Well nice too met you Nagato. You must be very excited to be having a child." 

"Ahh ya." the doctor smiled. 

"Don't mind him. He's kind of shy." 

"Oh it's fine. Heidi could you please lay down and lift you shirt up." I did as I was told. Pein sat down in a chair next to the bed. The woman took a tube out of a tray and put it on my belly. It felt warm and cold at the same time. It was all gooey and slimy. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Pein watching the woman's every move. I blushed at the thought of him actually caring. "There's nothing to be nervous about Heidi. This is a beautiful part of having a baby." 

"I know." I said quietly. She put the umm thing on my tummy. It was cold and gave me the goose bumps. I watched as my baby moved inside me up on the screen. 

"There's the heart. The baby is quite healthy." I could feel the tears lining my eyes. 

"Boy or girl?" Pein asked.

"Boy. See his arm there's his leg. He's just developing so not everything is there yet." 

"He's beautiful." I grabbed leaders hand and then mentally slapped myself and quickly took it away. I blushed and he looked no different. Just staring up at the screen. 

"Got any good names for him?" the doctor asked.

"Yes… Owen." 

"That's a unique name. I like it. How do you feel about Nagato?" Pein flinched when she said his name.

"I love it." that was enough to make my heart stop. I couldn't believe what I had just heard.

"Heidi are you sick?" Doctor Yamada asked me. 

"Yes… I've been sick this whole month. We don't know what it is." 

"You have a sever fever." she said

"How do you know?" Pein ask

"She's very hot and her breathing is very heavy. Are you having trouble breathing?" 

"Yes I do from time to time." the doctor sighed. 

"You need to get as mush rest as you can. If you stay on your feet too much while you still have a fever it can effect your baby. It can stop the development of your child." I nodded my head. 

"Is there anything can give me to clam it down." I asked. She shook her head. 

"No. I don't want to take the chance of it effecting the baby. You can take tylone or advile, but that's about it." 

"Okay, thank you." the doctor gave me a cloth to wipe the blue goop off. Once done I got off the table thanked Doctor Yamada and we walked out. 

Once we were outside I had to properly apologize to Pein. 

"Leader I'm terrible sorry about that. And sorry for grabbing your hand like that I was just extream-" 

"Shut up. It's fine." we walked together the rest of the way in silence. I liked it that way. When we were back at the hideout we went straight to bed… well at least that's what leader made my do. When he brought me to my room I walked in. Before he walked away I got the courage to talk to him.

"Good night leader and thank you." he stopped. And slightly looked back at me

"Good night Heidi." then he walked away and I closed my door. Back to the miserable world of being sick. Whoop de freekin doo.

**Ya so I spent all day writing and playing with my little niece ….. Yay! (sarcasm) **


	7. Chapter 7

**She fresh to death she'll be the death of me…..! Ya I went to my first concert so I am really happy…voot! ALL TIME LOW, MAYDAY PARADE, THE MAINE, EVERY AVENUE!**

**Month four**

Back on missions and man am I happy. I got over the virus I had sooner than I thought. (though not soon enough)Steeling a couple of scrolls, killing some people. I mean it's not like it was the best month ever, still better than last month though. I was always paired up with Sasori and Deidara basically the whole time, once with Itachi and Kisame. I have to say when I was with Sasori he was quite protective of me. It was interesting to see him show some sort of emotion for someone, or it could have just been instinct. I also seemed to amuse them with my mood swings. I guess they came in handy with some of the fights. Most of the time I was pretty irritated and when anyone got in my way or just added more fuel to my fire I lashed out. So I was pretty useful.

Being at the hide out wasn't much fun. I was usually really bored and my mood swings were always… how to put it…. Bitchy? No….. evil? No…. demonical… yes! I was doing nothing but bitching at everyone. Listening to my i-pod **(I don't care what you say they have them in Naruto) **Stay awake by all time low… nah….. Everything I asked for by the maine… nah…. Go west young man by Greeley Estate….CHA!

_** Call me weak, but I learned it all from you.  
Maybe I'll be brave, but just not today.  
Call me scared, but that's who I really am.  
I could be just like you.**_

Excuse me, gentlemen,  
What exactly does it mean to be a man?  
Excuse me, kind gentlemen,  
Can you tell me what it means to be a man?

Call me sad, but how would you ever know?  
Maybe you'll be there, but just not today.  
Pretend I'm dead, so you can go on living.  
I could be just like you.

Excuse me, gentlemen,  
What exactly does it mean to be a man?  
Excuse me, kind gentlemen,  
Can you tell me what it means to be a man?

A real grown up cowboy,  
Cause this what you made me be,  
A straight up gunslinger.

I won't be back baby.  
(Yeah, you know it I won't be back again.) [x2]

Excuse me, gentlemen,  
What exactly does it mean to be a man?  
Excuse me, excuse me,  
Can you tell, can you tell me what it means to be...

Should I be just like you? [x7]  
To be a man.

I mean all I did was listen to music, go on mission, and bitch. Boredom can be such a drag. **(HAHAHA)** I took walks often and ate often. I had a lot of strange cravings like anchovy pizza I mean really. I at one point wanted anything that had to do with nuts like peanut butter, walnuts, I even ate an acorn. And what sucks about that is I FREEKIN ALERGIC TO NUTS! Nothing big of course I just break out in hives, start wheezing, and my throat closes. Funny story I had just found out about a week ago that I was allergic to them… of course that was after I ate them.

I was in leader's office discussing the last mission I was on and yes I had a dish of nuts in my hand. The baby had just started craving them about ten minuets before went into leader's office. I was eating them and Leader was talking then I couldn't breath. I started to feel itchy all over. My breaths were becoming short and pain ran throughout my body. I collapsed on the floor. Good thing Konan happened to be in the room or I would have died. Leader just left me there. I passes out about ten minuets after. When I woke up I was in the intensive care unit in the hospital. Konan was right by my side, when I looked up at her she smiled.

"Is the baby okay?" I asked. She shook her head yes.

"Apparently you have a server allergenic reactions to nuts." the voice was male and deep. I rolled my eyes. NO MOOD SWINGS NOT TO THIS PERSON OF ALL THE PEOPLE. BE NICE SELF BE NICE!_** NEVER!**_

"No really detective. Thanks for pointing out the obvious." SHIT DID I JUST SAY THAT TO PEIN?!?! I was waiting for the coming death, but nothing happened. I looked around the room for him and he wasn't there. I looked by my side and Konan was standing up with a empty expression staring down at me.

"Get up. We have to leave." I did as I was told. I think I pissed Pein AND Konan off. Not good not good at all. We walked out of the hospital unseen and into the small village. I followed Konan all the way the edge of the village. We stopped like we were waiting for something. I had a bad feeling about this.

"Konan," she turned to me. She impassive eyes staring back at me. "what did I do."

"You out spoke your god." my heart skipped a beat. I didn't even get a chance to run before I was slammed against the ground Leader on top of me. Staring down at me with his malicious eyes **(idk if I used that word right) **

"Learn to hold your tongue girl. You don't know who you are dealing with. I don't care if you do have a child within you… I will kill you. Do not speak out to me again." Pein never shows emotions, but I swear to god he must have showed about ten right then. The emotion that stuck out the most though wasn't anger or hatred it was sorrow.. I don't know why. Whatever….

Ya so I really can't wait for the next month… I just know things are going to be to much more fucked up.

**This isn't that good. Whatever…. I love john 333**


	8. Chapter 8

**I am a happy little duckling…..[:**

**Month five.**

Only one more month until I stop my missions. My stomach has grown and it's more noticeable now. I have spent all my missions so far with Sasori and Deidara and I like it much better than when I have to do missions with Zetzu. Sasori and I were getting close too. I was getting him to talk more, more about his puppets, childhood, parents, and even his feelings. Which for Sasori I quit unbelievable mean I thought him being a puppet he would have no heart, he would have no feelings, no smexyness, BUT DAMN WAS I WRONG! Over the past months I think I started to develop some sort of feelings for him and I was hoping he was for me too, but that was a long shot. If I ever wanted him to feel for me I would have to turn him back into a human, which was just about impossible. His short temper and patients really turned me on. The way he would toy with his opponents was so hot. He was always quickly done with battles and there was usually no mess. Him and Deidara fought a lot while we were out on missions. Always about the same thing… just guess…that's right. Art. How it's beauty should last forever and how it should make and everlasting picture in you mind. Or how it should go out with a BANG! Make that picture stick out in your mind. It was very amusing seeing them bicker back and forth. Though it can be a pain sometimes when they don't stop and especially when they bring me into the conversation. Not too long ago we were on a mission. We were coming back from the Snow village when the two got into a heated argument about art. I couldn't help but laugh at them. They were so both adorable. Apparently Sasori heard me giggle to myself and turned towards me.

"Heidi, what's you view on art?" he asked in a sweet voice. Deidara turned his attention towards me. I blushed.

"I…umm… I- you want me to tell you my opinion?" I asked.

"Yes. Now hurry up." he said.

"Well I ahhhh-"

"We don't have all day." Deidara snapped.

"Fine." I spat back. "I think art is over rated. Artist take their time to do all this stuff and it doesn't make sense. I don't see the meaning behind it all. You take forever to do one painting or one sculpture and it just doesn't make sense why you would want to take the time to do something like that. I hate art. Why bother with it. that's what I think about it."

Deidara and Sasori were silent. I diffidently left some sort of impression on them and it wasn't good. I just sped up my pace and walked in front of them…. FAR in front of them and as I was walking I could feel someone's eyes staring daggers in the back of my head. This wasn't good. I should have just kept my mouth shut. Now I have two s ranked criminals itching to kill me. B-e-a-u-t-iful.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Once we were at the hide out I felt like I had two large holes burned in the back of my head. I figured it was probably from Deidara. He always did take art a little more seriously. (I know hard to believe but it's true) I quickly went to my room as soon as I stepped in the hideout. The whole way there I felt like someone was following me. And someone was. Sasori to be exact.

"Heidi." I jumped when he said my name. He basically came out of no where.

"Holy shit Sasori I think I just peed in my pants!"

"Sorry, can I talk to you?" I froze. What could he possibly want to talk about?

"Su-sure." I opened the door to my room and went in. Once Sasori was in he closed the door and locked it. Right about then my senses kicked on. I was in an ultimate threat mode. I mean this was Sasori he killed people then took their organs out and made them into a puppet. Whose to say he wouldn't do that to me, even if we were some what close. "Wh-what did you …ah want t-to talk about?" Sasori sat down on my bed and motioned for me to come over. I quietly sat down next to him. Sasori looked down at the ground as if there was something interesting to look at. "Saso-"

"Shut up and let me talk." I shut my mouth. "I know we've been getting close and I like it. Having a friend…. it feels…. good." my mouth formed a smile. "And the more we hang out and talk the better the feeling gets. I know what the feeling is…… and I like it a lot. I haven't felt like this in a long time. I know you feel the same way too. But Heidi I can't let feelings get the better of me. I'm going to have to ask you to leave me alone." my smile quickly dissipated.

"Oh… I see. Well I… I'm glad you told me. It- it's good okay." I was basically choking back my tears. I thought… he's a puppet what was I thinking. I got up and walked to the door opened it and put on a fake smile. "Well I think you should leave." Sasori just looked at me. He slowly stood up and walked out. I closed the door and lead on it. Slowly the tears dripped down my face. "What did I ever do to you." I asked the one and only… the big man… the one who created it all. God. I went to my bed and sat down. "Apparently I'm not going to have a happy life." I said to myself between tears. I was about to lay down when my door was swung open. There was Sasori. He slammed the door ran over to me and took me in the most passionate kiss I have ever been in……that's right. Better than Tobi's

**Te he…. I loooove you all. No homo no homo [:**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay sooo the long awaited chapter 13 (: here we are**

**Month seven**

"How's the baby?" Kisame asked.

"Fine." I replied. The baby was fine but I wasn't.

"How are you?"

"Fine."

"You don't sound-"

"I'M FINE KISAME!" I couldn't take it. After what happened to Sasori did he really expect me to be okay? "Just leave me alone…. Please." so he did. Left me with my thoughts. I had only been with Sasori a month, but I swear to god I was in love with him. And I know he loved me too. I know it. He told me several times. He kissed me so sweetly… so perfectly and lovingly. I loved him and he loved me, but God hates me and decided I wasn't good enough for love. So he took my Sasori away from me. In one quick battle. I cried for three days. It's been almost three weeks.

I have everything I need for the baby. Food, dippers, clothes, bibs, rocking chair, everything. Well almost everything. I didn't have a father for the baby.

I grabbed my coat and hat and began to walk outside. Out into the crisp night. The stars were shining extra bright tonight.

"Sasori loved these kinds of nights." I whispered to myself. The wind started to pick up as I walked into the woods and down a small hidden dirt path. I had taken many walks down the path with Sasori. Each time he held my hand. I could still feel his cold puppet hand clasped around my warm boney one. The tears started to slip from my eyes. I couldn't help it. The warm streams ran down my cheeks and stained them once again. "What the hell did I ever do to you." I asked looking up into the sky as if hoping the answer would be there, but it wasn't. nothing was there but those shining stars and the few thunder clouds I could see approaching. I began to cry harder.

"Stop crying." I quickly turned around.

"Leader?" I said. _What's he doing out here?_ And then it hit me. "Rain."

"What?" Leader asked in a cold voice.

"Rain," I said. "I said it's going to rain from the looks of it." he looked up into the sky. The stars made his eyes shine. Once again I fell into his hypnotic eyes. They were amazing.

"Heidi." I snapped out of my gaze.

"Yes…" I said

"Why were you crying?" I sighed and looked up into the sky.

"I don't know I guess it's just hitting me now that I'm gonna be a mother In less than three months. Kind of emotional considering I'm only nineteen." total lie. Obviously. It hit me that I was going to be a mother when I read the little pink plus sign on the pregnancy test.

"You're not a very good liar….."

"What?"

"I've known you for three years. I know when you're lying."

"…."

"Tell me… now." I just stared at him. A blank expression lay on his face.

"Sasori…" Leader looked at me.

"You and him did seem to be close. I thought you would have been stronger about this of course. Something like love can make you weak."

"Obviously you've never been it…" I mumbled.

"What?" I looked up at him.

"N-Nothing…." _shit._

"Tell me what you said." _be best just to spit is out and have him kill you quickly. _

"…. I said… obviously you've never been in love." Leader tilted his head.

"And what makes you think that?" I gulped.

"We-well… you… you just don't know the feeling. Love makes you feel stronger. Trust me. I know."

"You know the feeling of lust. Not love."

"Excuse me?"

"You're too young to know what love is." he sounded absolutely serious. This man had never been in love before. Never. Who was he one to tell me what love is or how I really showed it.

"I'm too young… you are just barley in your twenties."

"Looks can be deceiving." ya apparently they can be very deceiving. I looked back up into the sky. No more stars. The black thunder clouds covered the sky. I suddenly felt a small rain drop land on my forehead. Then the sky opened up and rain drops fell. I could see lightning off in the distance. I turned back to see if Leader was still there, but he was gone. I started to walk back towards the hideout. I felt slight kicks from the baby. I rubbed my stomach.

"Don't worry baby. I still love you." as I walked the rain began to fall harder. I kept rubbing my belly. "We'll be home soon" _… I hope_

**This is the time to let yourself go. Lord pick me off the ground. You never said this would be simple, so pull me in and turn around.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Wazz up bitches im back [:**

**Month Eight**

It was raining and it wouldn't stop. I had no missions, nothing to do. I wasn't hungry, quite shockingly, either. I decided I would go find myself a book in a nearby village. I did a quick genjutsu to disguise myself.

"I don't need anyone seeing a pregnant Akatsuki walking around a village." Grabbed my coat and headed out. There was no one at the hide out to stop me from leaving. They were all out on missions and what not. I walked out without any nagging from anyone which was quite lovely. I walked down the muddy path humming a sweet song to myself. I closed my eyes and pictured my sweet Sasori in my head. I smiled at the thought of him. I loved him still. Sometimes I cried at night, but the baby was coming in a month and I had other things to think about, like how I was going to manage going on a mission with a little amount of sleep, who was going to watch Owen while I was away. Many things like that.

When I reached town there weren't many people out. Everyone was in their homes relaxing or hanging out with friends. I saw some people in a small coffee shop sipping their drink and mingling with others. When I finally reached the library I ran inside and shook off the water from my coat. I walked around the place. It had that old musty book feeling to it. Some of the books were so old they had mold on them. I reframed from looking at those. It was a nice little library though. They had a few chair and tables set up so you could read there and a nice selection of book to choose from. Some of them were in bad condition of course. All in all though I felt pretty comfortable here. The workers were even very kind. I felt really welcome. One really charming young man helped me pick out a wonderful book called _Malice_. He told me it was about a girl who murdered her father because he raped her and tells how she grew up and how she moved on with her life and became a strong woman. The guy smiled at me.

"When are you due?"

"A month." I said.

"Excited?" he asked. I smiled looking down at my stomach and rubbing it.

"More than you could possibly image. Of course I'm scared, I don't know what kind of a mother ill be."

"I'm sure a lovely one and beautiful." I smirked

"Thanks." He reminded me of Sasori. "So this book is good huh?" the guy shook his head yes.

"One of my favorites actually. You'll like it, I think."

"Thanks," I said. "I think ill check this one out" the guy smiled.

"Of course." We walked over to the check out stand. I gave him my book. While he was checking it out for me my eyes were wandering around. In the back room I could just see a couple fooling around. The guy kept trying to kiss the girl and she would pull away slightly and would giggle. My heart ached for Sasori. My mind wandered off thinking about him.

"Here you go." I snapped back.

"Oh ah thanks." I gave him a slight smile and turned to walk out the door.

"Good luck with your new baby miss….."

"Heidi…and thanks" I threw on my coat and waved goodbye.

I walked around the village a bit, just checking it out some more. It was actually quite quant and cute. "Hmm maybe ill move here when Owen is born." I said to myself. When it started to rain a little harder I decided to start heading back. The rain drops pelted my jacket. Making little plopping sounds when they landed. Soon though the wind began to pick up and the rain began to change direction. It was somewhat of a struggle to stay standing. I had to stop a few time and rest against a tree. Finally when I reached my field I knew I was close to the hide out. I was in the middle of the field when a large gust of wind knocked me over. I landed right on my back, the wind knocked out of me. Tears gathered in my eyes, but blinking a couple time made them go away. I slowly stood up stumbling over a little from being a bit dizzy. I tried to catch my breath a little taking in big death breaths. When I felt good enough to walk again another gust of wind came from my backside knocking me down and making me land in the worst possible way, on my stomach. I got up fast this time holding my stomach. Once up I started running towards the hide out tears threatening to escape my eyes. My stomach was killing me. I cringed every time I took a step.

_Oh my god what just happened? How could I let myself fall like that!?!? _

That was all I could think. How could this happen? What if the baby is hurt? What if something happened to him? What if he's dead?

I undid my disguise and ran into the hideout. No one was back yet. I quickly ran to my room to the bathroom. I threw up probably all the contents of my stomach in the toilet bowl. My head was killing me, but I had forgotten what medications I could take, so I just went to my bed and lied down. I lied there in my bed in pain. I couldn't do anything about it. I had to will myself to sleep. I forced my eyes shut and slowly drifted off into sleep.

**yeeeeppp son sooo im back. won't be forever and a year next time i promise **


	11. Chapter 11

**Ok I lied it was forever and a year. But I was extremely busy…: p love me **

**Day after accident**

"_Heidi push!" The doctor said. "You're doing really great. I can see the head." I could feel the heat rising from my face. I was soaked with sweat. The pain was almost unbearable._

"_GET THIS THING OUT OF ME!" I screeched. Suddenly I felt a cold hand on my hot face, I looked up a little. "L-leader?" his hypnotic eyes looked calm and kind. _

"_Relax Heidi, it's almost all over. Listen to the doctor." He said this is such a soothing voice. My entire body relaxed and I no longer felt pain. I closed my eyes and blocked out all sounds. _

"_Here's your baby boy Heidi." A small smile crept up my face as I opened my eyes and saw the small blue bundle. The nurse handed me my little baby boy. I lifted the blanket off his face. My face grew pale white and the blood in my veins froze. _

"_What…what's going on here...?" _

"_What do you mean," the nurse said. "This is your baby is it not?" the nurse giggled. _

"_NO!" the baby was stone cold and blue. His eyes were a white glossy color and his body lay still in my arms. The tears started to fill my eyes. _

"_Don't cry Heidi, I'm right here." I saw large puppet hands slowly take the dead baby from me. _

"_Sasori…" _

"_Don't cry," he said. "Please…"_

My eyes shot open. I laid still in my bed thinking about the horrid dream I had just had. I was about to get up when I heard my door knob turn. I closed my eyes again quickly. The door opened and I could faintly hear the sound of soft foot steps walking towards my bed. When they were right at my bed side they stopped. I could feel eyes slowly move up and down my still body. They carefully sat down on the bed as if they were trying not to wake me. I felt their hand move towards my face and caress it gently. Oddly at that moment my leg twitched.

_Fuck you bodily twitches_

The hand left my face quickly and they stood up. I heard the footsteps walking towards my door.

"Wait." I said sitting up. They stopped mid in the door way. I could only see part of their torso arm and leg. "What do you want?" I could see they tensed up a little. It was silent for a minuet. "Well?" I heard a small sigh come from them.

"You back."

_What the fuck Tobi…_

I couldn't stop thinking about him while I was taking my shower. I was just sitting there letting the warm water run over my body rubbing my stomach. Most of the pain had gone from last night. I had a bruise on my back however. Most of my pain was coming from the large headache that was coming from the much thinking I had been doing. That and I had been under the shower for probably about two hours. With all this thinking I had come up with my solution.

_It's too late now. You can't have me back. _

**Yah, yah, yah its short I know. But I couldn't think of anything to write. **


End file.
